


Leave No Man Behind

by Yulisa



Series: Kingsman: The Golden Circle — fix-it's [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Corpses, Gen, Kingsman Spoilers, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Spoilers, They all live, aka Poppy's dead guards, merlin lives, only the guards die, overly prepared Eggsy, you can pry them from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulisa/pseuds/Yulisa
Summary: In which Eggsy doesn't have an extra can of freeze spray because he didn't know that shit existed. But he loves those gel packs. And he brings a million. And they always forget to check the bodies in the movies. So this time they checked.aka it's not paranoia if it comes in handyaka Harry and Merlin can't say shit about Eggsy's overpreparedness





	Leave No Man Behind

“Almost heaven, West Virginia  
Blue Ridge Mountains  
Shenandoah River,  
Life is old there  
Older than the trees  
Younger than the mountains  
Blowin' like the breeze

  
“Country roads, take me home  
To the place I belong  
West Virginia, mountain momma  
Take me home, country roads  
All my memories gathered 'round her  
Miner's lady, stranger to blue water  
Dark and dusty, painted on the sky  
Misty taste of moonshine  
Teardrops in my eye

  
“I hear her voice  
In the mornin' hour she calls me  
The radio reminds me of my home far away  
And drivin' down the road I get a feelin'  
That I should have been home yesterday, yesterday

“Take me home, now country roads  
Take me home, now country roads”

Eggsy watched, throat thick with emotion, as Merlin sang in his deep Scottish brogue. He wanted to look away as the man lured the guards in closer but he couldn't let Merlin live his last moments alone.

His breath hitched into a stifled sob as he watched Merlin lunge off the landmine into the group of guards. His face crumpled into tears in the silence that followed.

‘No.’ The betraying thoughts came in a sudden rush. ‘There's no way Merlin would go down that easy.’

Eggsy rushed towards the site of the explosion, stumbling over a bloody chunk of leg. A fleeting glance told him it wasn't Merlin’s. He lunged his way over several slumped corpses, ignoring Harry’s bitten off hiss of warning.

He had seen Harry’s parting salute to Merlin. The older men may be ready to give up but there was no way he would without confirmation. Especially not how it turned out last time with Harry.

His breath hitched out into a broken sob as he came upon Merlin’s still body.

“Merlin, please bruv, don't do this to me.” Eggsy slumped over in defeat, grasping a limp hand and pressing it to his forehead in desperate prayer. “You can't leave me. I told you that I needed you to stay sane, Merl.”

Only silence followed his plea. Harry stepped up next to him, squeezing his shoulder gently in comfort.

“Eggsy, lad, we need to go.”

“Just a mo’, Harry.” Eggsy pleaded. “Then we can—”

He jerked up. It could've been his eyes playing tricks but he had seen Merlin’s chest move. His fingers pressed to the wrist pulse point of the hand he still grasped before he swore.

“Fuck, ‘Arry. He's still got a pulse.” He swung towards the older man. “Where'd I toss my bloody briefcase?”

Harry crossed the few meters to where Eggsy had thrown the case in his blind panic as the younger man searched through his pockets. He pulled out the three gel packs he had shoved into his suit pockets in his fit of paranoia on the plane.

“Oh my days,” Eggsy breathed. “If either of you make fun of my paranoia from now on, I'll have to remind you of this very moment.”

“I doubt I'd be capable of saying anything now that this has happened, Eggsy.” Harry said. “There’s a fourth in the case that Merlin packed as well.”

“This bleedin’ pack better work even though this ain’t a head injury.” Eggsy swore as he covered the ruins of Merlin’s feet with the gel packs. “Thank fuck Merl changed into a Kingsman suit on the plane or I don't think he'd have his legs still.”

“Indeed.” Harry confirmed as he dug through the rest of the briefcase. “It seems as though Merlin managed to get his upper body behind at least one guard when he jumped at them. And the suit helped absorb most of the rest of the impact. Save a pack in case we need to stabilize his head after the concussive impact he's suffered.”

“There,” Eggsy announced, grimly satisfied as he activated the last gel pack around Merlin's head. They carefully shifted the unconscious man into a more comfortable position before standing.

“Well, Harry. We best get this done as fast as possible so we can get Merlin back for treatment, don't y’think?”

“Quite right, Eggsy.”

“Let's go save the world — again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so one fix-it wasn't enough and there's at least one more coming sometime soon. Please read and review; I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Also I wrote this in like twenty minutes again and didn't read it over so if I have any glaring grammar or spelling mistakes please lmk


End file.
